clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Chat 3
:Were you looking for Penguin Chat? Penguin Chat 3, commonly abbreviated to simply PC3, is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series that was hosted on RocketSnail Games. Features Construction Worker You could have been a construction worker. You would have had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the background) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (players did not have player cards back then, so players did not really get a hard hat permanently, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you would be driving a Snow Cat, a special form of transportation forever immortalized when it was once shown on the wall of the Pizza Parlor, and is a Club Penguin pop culture top subject, but was only available on Penguin Chat 3. By the looks of the photos, when you became a construction penguin, you became Old Blue and you became a larger penguin similar to the Club Penguin penguin. Toolbar/Chat bar The toolbar or "chat bar", had one more button than the Penguin Chat and current Club Penguin toolbar. The buttons included: Sit Down, Snowball, Tell Joke, Dance, Smilies, Send Chat, More, Resolution, Credits, and Settings (the wrench icon). The Penguin Chat 3 toolbar was higher in size, compared to the Club Penguin toolbar. It was divided into two halves (chat input field, which was located on the top of the toolbar, and the buttons, on the lower part of the tool bar). On the top section of the toolbar, there was a hide toolbar button, which minimized the entire tool bar, thus only showing the chat input field. Penguin Chat Toolbar.png|The Penguin Chat toolbar Happy77.jpg|The Penguin Chat 3 toolbar. (Notice the new icon with the wrench) Old CP Chatbar.png|The old Club Penguin toolbar Accounts Like Club Penguin, you could make an account on Penguin Chat 3 but you didn't have to activate your account. Differences from Club Penguin Penguins penguin sitting.]] Penguins changed their appearance slightly during the transition of PC3 to Club Penguin, although they retained the same "cartoony" concept. Penguins in Penguin Chat 3 used to be a bit more complex, there was a fair bit of bevel on them, colors were more realistic and darker and their body shape was a lot more pointy and less curved. Differences Unlike in Penguin Chat, PC3 did not have the igloo, pole, or snow area. It was believed for you to have spawned in the Town, and be able to visit: Night Club, Boiler Room, Coffee Shop, Construction Site and Construction Hill. Membership Because Penguin Chat 3 was simply a chatworld, items and membership weren't available. There would not have been a point to membership because it was only to test the Club Penguin servers. Furthermore, membership wouldn't have had any benefit to any Penguin in the game, the reason being the game lacked the fundamentals to provide membership privileges to begin with. Music Some music from Penguin Chat 3 is currently being reused in Club Penguin. The reggae music from the Club Penguin Coffee Shop was originally in the PC3 Coffee Shop and in the Night Club, it would play a random song. At one point, the I've Been Delayed song that played in the Night Club of Penguin Chat 3 was available as igloo music in June 2013. Trivia *''Penguin Chat 3'' was created with Macromedia Flash 8.https://twitter.com/lancepriebe/status/53221750468648960 *DJ Maxx appeared for the first and only time in Penguin Chat 3.Penguin Chat 3 - New Music! *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin, as it was its predecessor. *''Penguin Chat 3'' was created to test the Club Penguin servers because the old Club Penguin servers ran on PHP.Experimenting with Penguins *Happy77 was seen as a snail in Penguin Chat 3. *According to a blog post made by Rsnail in RocketSnail Games, Penguin Chat 3 will not return. *At one point in the game's history, the original Penguin Band played at the Night Club. They played I've Been Delayed by the real-life band TAS 1000. *''Penguin Chat 3'' was officially closed on October 28, 2005, 4 days after Club Penguin was released and could not be played again forever.https://web.archive.org/web/20051104225835if_/http://rocketsnail.com/news/index.php *The Gift Shop could not be accessed. It was only for players to order real-life T-shirts with real money."The Gift Shop existed so that you could buy actual, real T-Shirts and get them sent to you (but hardly anyone did)." - Club Penguin Documentary: Screenhog Commentary *''Penguin Chat 3'' did not have moderators.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/304307044977086466 Gallery Rooms Oldtown.jpg|The old Town Olddancefloor.jpg|The old Night Club Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|The old Coffee Shop Oldboilerroom.jpg|The old Boiler Room Penguin Chat 3 Construction.png|The Construction Site with Snow Cats Pc3-where.jpg|The Snow Area next to the Town. The game Puffle Roundup has a similar look Old town.png|The new version of the old Town Old Night Club.png|The new version of the old Night Club Site.png|The Construction Hill Custructions Site.png|The Construction Site CPenguinCounstructionINC.jpg|The empty Construction Site Happy77 Sightings SnowCats.png|Happy77 and several Snow Cats at the Construction Site. Notice the two trees and compare them to the Town. This appears to be the Town's original Construction Site Happy77 at Town in Penguin Chat 3.png|Happy77 at the old Town Happy77.jpg|An early screenshot showing Happy77 appearing in the form of a snail Other Pc3-penguin-colours.jpg|''Penguin Chat 3'' colors, excluding Yellow Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Penguins drilling with the Hard Hat while a Ninja sits in the middle Pc3-dj-max.jpg|The old Night Club while a new streaming music system was being testedPenguin Chat 3 - New Music! PC3 Moderator Snail.png|The staff snail sprite PC3 Moderator Snail with Rocket.png|The staff snail's rocket sprite PC3 Moderator Snail.gif|The staff snail's rocket animation PC3snowball.gif|A penguin from Penguin Chat 3 throwing a snowball PC3dance.gif|A penguin from Penguin Chat 3 dancing PenguinChat3ninja.png|A ninja in Penguin Chat 3 See also *Club Penguin *RocketSnail Games *Experimental Penguins *Penguin Chat References External links *[https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=229637427161567&set=vb.131799513612026&type=2&theate A video of Penguin Chat 3 on Club Penguin's Facebook page] *[http://pingo.50megs.com/index.htm An old site with many Penguin Chat 3 pictures] Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:2005